silkvella scene
by beljoseh
Summary: you will not understand this unless you have read the belgariad, and i will note as a warning that it gives away certain elements of the malloreon. it is a scene with Silk and Vella, please enjoy and review!
1. Default Chapter

Vella/ Silk

Silk: will you stop trying to spear me with those daggers of yours!

Vella: Oh, I don't think so. I find it makes me more attractive, don't you?

Silk: I'm not in the least bit interested in how attractive you are; I thought you knew me better than that!

Vella: Oh, really? Then what did you buy me for?

Silk: because you're very valuable! I could sell you for ten times the price I bought you for!

Vella: you didn't buy me, sweetie, you lured me out of Yarblek's house while he was asleep with a barrel of beer!

Silk: sweetie? How out of character! Have you been spending too much time with Ce'Nedra and the other women? (angrily) Do you realise that that single word has just divided your value by five? I must get you back to Beldin as soon as possible!

Vella: do I have to remind you, dearest, that Beldin will happily snatch me away from you without tossing you a copper?

Silk: (flinching) dearest?? There she goes again! You've softened up! You'll only be worth a couple of coppers now!

Vella: Why? You said that other women who are perfectly polite get sold at a thousand!

Silk: Yes but they're beautiful. You, however, are as ugly as a bear; you're as soft as a cushion and as romantic as Ce'Nedra! Why can't you just turn into your old self, just for the selling?

Vella: I don't want to! I like myself as I am! If I had never changed I would never have fallen in love with you!

Silk: Vella, come and have a mug of ale with me will you?

Vella: (in her normal rough voice) Oh come on Kheldar, yer didn't really think I'd softened up did yer? I was pulling your leg!

Silk: Belar! You little rat!

Vella: you pile of filth, you soggy brained camel!

Silk: That's better! Now you can stay that way! Let's go and sell you!

Vella: But I don't want to be sold! I like yer far too much fer that! Who d'yer want to sell me to?

Silk (shortly): Kal Zakath.

Vella: WHAT??? You can't! I'll spear you with me daggers! He's so _boring!_ Come on, gimme to Beldin! He's so funny!

Silk: definitely not! Zakath finds you so hilarious that he's willing to pay me ten million for you. Only if I bug him of course, but that's the interesting part!

Vella: isn't the word "pester"?

Silk: I like "bug" better!

Vella: But Kheldar! You should have more respect for a woman!

Silk: you hardly are a woman, Vella.

Vella: but I still don't want to spend the rest of my years with Zakath

Silk: He can be pretty funny sometimes, now that he's friendly with Garion.

Vella: yes, I suppose so, and I suppose there's always the chance he might sell me, right?

Silk: of course! Right now, we need to get you warmed up! Dagger fight?

(Vella grins from ear to ear, whips out her daggers and lunges after Silk, who reaches into his boots for his own daggers and fights back.)

This will be continued every now and again, at the moment I have in mind another two chapters, but that may change! Please check back!


	2. in Zakath's chambers

_(Garion and Zakath were sitting alone in Zakath's chambers with a large tankard of beer on the table beside them. They were chattering excitedly, between gulps, about their plans to make Mal Zeth more of an interesting city.)_

ZAKATH: And in the centre of the town we can build a golden statue of me. Twenty feet high, you see? To make sure that everybody notices it.

GARION: And what about me? Eh? I am the Godslayer after all!

ZAKATH: yes, we'll have a large statue of you too right in front of me made in amethyst!

GARION: Amethyst? I don't know Zakath, aluminium and gold would clash horribly, you know?

_(Suddenly, there was a knock on the door, and Prince Kheldar of Drasnia strode in, dressed in a rough tunic, and followed by Vella)_

ZAKATH: Ah! Silk! There you are! And I see you've brought dear old Vella along with you! Good! Here's your money, Silk, and Vella, welcome to Mal Zeth!

VELLA: (_politely) _Your city is as ugly as it ever has been, your Highness.

SILK: Vella! After all that time we'd spent over that greeting! I would have thought you'd be more courteous!

ZAKATH: Oh, leave her be, Kheldar, I like her this way anyways! _(Turns to Vella) _Do make yourself at home and make be yourself! _(Turns to Garion)_ You would have absolutely no idea how much this woman _amuses_ me!

GARION: _(to Silk) _What happened to your clothes, Silk?

SILK: I realised that Vella only found amusement in ripping apart my nice clothes, so I figured that wearing rags would keep her daggers away! And I was right!

ZAKATH: Err... if you would excuse me a minute. _(He abruptly leaves the room)_

GARION: Please sit down, Silk, and have some beer! We'll have to empty it a bit before Zakath drinks it all!

SILK: Couldn't be more grateful, old friend!

GARION: So, how is business?

SILK: Wonderful!! I have completely out-beaned Atesca, if you can say that, and he's in ruins!

GARION: He's never going to forgive you, you know?

SILK: Maybe not, but that's what business is all about! It's a game, a game to win and upset the loser!

GARION: I suppose you could look at it that way.

_(Zakath re-enters, dressed in filthy rags)_

ZAKATH: I thought it might not be a bad idea to take all the precautions with this young lady knocking around!

VELLA: Aww, Zakath, you spoil all the fun! Come here and let me get you with my daggers!

_(Zakath takes one look at the daggers Vella is balancing neatly on the palm of her hand, and dashes from the room, mumbling something about going to fetch Porenn, who happened to be staying at the palace.)_

SILK: _(as Vella follows him, grinning threateningly from ear to ear)_ Yes, they really do go nicely together, don't they!

ZAKATH: _(from the corridor) _I HEARD THAT! _(Followed by a shriek of terror)_

SILK: Well, can't you tell, Garion? It's just Vella's way of hiding it!

GARION: I think you've had quite enough bear, Silk.

SILK: And what about you? Your hiccupping has been driving me nuts since the moment I sat down!

VOICE FROM OUTSIDE: Hear, hear!

_(The door bursts open and Ce'Nedra marches in followed by Porenn, a very humble looking Vella, and a very bashed-about looking Zakath.)_

SILK: _(at the sight of Porenn) _Auntie!!!

CE'NEDRA: Garion, you're going into your private chamber now, before you have any more beer. I can't have you singing all the way back home, can I?

GARION: I don't see why not!

CE'NEDRA: Because your singing's awful, Garion, I have never heard you sing a correct note in my entire life!

_(Garion, looking slightly disappointed, strode out of the room mumbling phrases like: "I knew I should never have brought her along" and "Wives... spoil all the fun!"_

PORENN: Kheldar, may I enquire as to the disappearance of our Liselle?

ZAKATH: I can answer that one for you, Porenn; she's in Nyissa with Sadi and Zith.

PORENN: Zith?

_Zakath does not answer, but exchanges a wink with Silk, and the two of them swagger over to the table, lift up the tankard of beer between them, and transport it to Garion's private chambers. At first, Ce'Nedra does not understand, but then the loud singing of Garion reaches her ears._

CE'NEDRA: OH NO!! (_And storms into Garion's room)_


End file.
